Conventionally, adhesives for various silicone rubber are commercially available. When these adhesives are used for bonding between oil bleeding silicone rubber and metal, plastic, or the like, the silicone oil contained in the silicone rubber bleeds and inhibits bonding. Thus, a sufficient initial adhesive cannot be obtained. Moreover, commercially available adhesives for oil bleeding silicone rubber comprise uncrosslinked rubber as a main component; therefore, the coating films of the adhesives are flexible, causing problems, such as contamination of the metal mold during rubber crosslinking molding, and contamination of the product itself by the overflowing adhesive.
Patent Document 1 discloses an adhesive composition for oil bleeding silicone rubber suitable for primerless molding using an injection molding method and providing excellent adhesion to thermoplastic resin in the process of integral molding of a cured product of the adhesive composition for oil bleeding silicone rubber with thermoplastic resin, such as polybutylene terephthalate, 6T nylon, aromatic polyamide containing 30% glass fiber, polycarbonate, or the like. The adhesive composition for oil bleeding silicone rubber is effective for thermoplastic resins, but is problematically ineffective for metal substrates.